


12 Days of Christmas

by FlexyMcgee (InLovewithLove_93)



Category: Major Crimes (TV), Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Day One, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Femslash, Hetero, Pregnancy, many fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/FlexyMcgee
Summary: 12 days of Christmas is going to be 12 stories each day leading up to Christmas. I have many fandoms coming. So just keep an eye out for new chapters each day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Shirley and Darcey
> 
> Tags will be added as stories are added. They are oneshots that I may work on sequels if I feel needed. I'm not sure yet. So comment that's what keeps me going :) let me know how I'm doing.

Shirley and Darcey.

 

"You're quitting?" Darcey asked as she swung open Shirley's Dressing room door. She had just read the latest tabloid and although it was a tabloid and most of them couldn't be trusted she still felt a pang of hurt in her gut at just the thought of Shirley not telling her this news if it were to be true.

Shirley's head snapped up at the sudden intrusion"What?" She asked raising her eyes brows and she looked out over her glasses. Finally realizing what was happening she laughed softly"Close the door" she lightly demanded as she sat down the crossword puzzle she had been working on. Sighing as she slipped off her glasses and placed them on the table beside the book. Taking a deep breath Shirley reached her arms out"come here" 

Darcey sighed softly as she walked a little closer to Shirley standing in between the older woman's legs. Shirley placed her hands on her hips"It's a tabloid babe" she said softly placing chaste kiss on her lips as they stood there. Darcey looked so cute in her little red dress and antlers on top of her perfect curls."I wouldn't let anything leak unless you knew it first, you're stuck with me" she teased softly. Darcey smiled looking at the older woman before her as Shirley spoke again"Come on let's go join the party"

Shirley stood up locking fingers with Darcey as they exited the room. They had thrown together a Christmas party for Strictly cast and crew past and present. Shirley was excited to get to enjoy the night and Darcey was excited to get to freely spend her night with Shirley. They had recently told everyone about their affair and once it was out in the open and most everyone was accepting of them they could finally breath. It was a weight weighing on them that was now released. The women were now happy and able to enjoy their first Christmas together.


	2. Sharon and Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Major crimes fic and I'm really bad at one shots, but I hope this was alright. Chapter 3 is Debbie and Giovanni so stayed tuned for that :)

Andy/Sharon

 

Rolling over Andy wrapped an arm around Sharon's waist kissing the back of her neck softly"Merry Christmas Mrs.Flynn" he whispered watching her smile grow wider as her eyes fluttered open. It was their first Christmas as a married couple and sharon couldn't feel more loved or happier then she was in that moment.

Rolling over to kiss his lips softly the smell of coffee hitting her nostrils"Rusty's awake" she whispered rolling out of bed. Andy laid there a minute longer just to watch her leave the room. He couldn't feel like a luckier man. It may have come later in life, but being here married to Sharon with amazing family and friends. Hearing her call his name he rolled out of bed and slipped on his slippers and robe making his way into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas"Rusty said sitting the plates in front of everyone"Emily and I made breakfast" he smiled"and Ricky made coffee" he laughed softly "yeah after he burnt the toast" Emily teased as she dug into the Christmas tree shaped pancakes"It looks and smells amazing" Sharon commented as she took a sip of her coffee"Yeah, thank you all" Andy smiled digging in to his own plate.

After breakfast was finished and the clean up was done with the kids insisting their parents didn't help. They all gathered around the tree,Rusty playing Santa as he handed out the gifts to each person, as Christmas music played in the background. Andy looked around at the scene before him. They were in their cozy condo with his three step kids. It was amazing to say the least. 

Emily couldn't hide the excitement and nerves any longer as she brought out the small box she had been hiding. She handed it to her mom and Andy and smiled softly"Okay, I'm a little nervous, so I want you both to open this one first" she smiled looking at her brothers. She had told them last night about the news and she had only just found out a week ago, but she hoped her mom would be happy.

Looking at her kids and husband Sharon tore into the box her eyes lighting up at the sight of the stick the sign reading positive"Emily"Sharon gasped putting her hands over her mouth."I'm pregnant mom" Emily and Sharon stood up at the same time moving into each other's arms."I'm gonna be a grandma" she was in disbelief as she held her only baby girl in her arms tears streaming down her cheeks kissing her forehead"I couldn't of had a better present" she whispered softly.Her life was now complete.


	3. Debbie and Giovanni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Debbie and Giovanni from strictly :) finals are tomorrow.... I'm so in love with this couple <3

Debbie/Giovanni

"I can love you like that, I would make you my world, move heaven and earth if you were my girl" Giovanni sang softly into Debbie's ear as his arms encircled around her waist hers around his neck as they moved to the music John Michael Montgomery's song playing through the speakers.

The producers of Strictly had decided to throw a Christmas party for the contestants, the pros, and the crew of the show. Debbie had shown up on Giovanni's arm and they had been inseparable ever since. They still insisted they were friends, but everyone knew the truth even if Giovanni and Debbie didn't want to admit it just yet. 

Debbie's red dress ended at her knees and Giovanni's tie was almost the exact same color. It was kind of hard to deny their chemistry, but their friends were willing to give them the time to process everything and hopefully they would discover their feelings for each other.

Alexandra, Mollie, and Gemma looked on as the song played watching the couple closely"he's singing to her" Alexandra commented to the women. Gemma smiled"I just don't see how they don't see it" she shook her head softly as they watched the pair move together Giovanni's hands dangerously low on Debbie's back.

The song had finally ended, but it took the pair a couple seconds to step away from each other. Debbie looked up at Giovanni and in that moment he didn't care about anything else in the world. Here was his world standing right in front of him. He didn't need the mistletoe he leaned down and caught her red lips with his. It took her a moment to respond, but then their lips moved together Giovanni's hands resting on her hips.

Pulling away it was almost had if the whole room had gone quiet all eyes were on them. Debbie just wanted to shrink into herself burying her face in Giovanni's chest. He smiled softly rubbing her back"I'm sorry" he whispered. She shook her head looking up at him"No need, I don't regret it, I just wish it wasn't in front of everyone" she said honestly. He nodded softly"Well..it felt right" he whispered softly"Merry Christmas Debbie" he whispered their lips connecting once again.


End file.
